Blazing Flash
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Hanoashi "Blaze" Katoni was your average teenager whose life was forever changed when they entered SAO. But will Blaze fit into the game and make it out alive. And why Does Blaze keep running into the Black swordsman even after a change of opinion of him for the worse.


**Blazepanzer here! I bet you're probably wondering what the living earth I am doing writing another Sword art online fanfic. Well, in all honestly...I'm just not satisfied with the quality of my previous fanfics, so I've decided to completely rewrite my main ones, namely Leopon rising, Acer's morality, and Legends of the Shadowclan guild. So while I'm planing the revamped chapters of said stories, I figured I'd begin work on this one.**

 **Blazepanzer does not own Sword Art Online.**

Brief flashes surrounded him before he entered the game, his amber eyes gazing around the Town of Beginnings. "Well, looks like I'm back," he mummered softly, before sighing. _The pain of being one of ten back up testers, you where only guaranteed the last five days of the test unless you where suddenly bumped up for some reason. Which only happened if a beta tester died in real life, broke major in game rules or terms of agreement or got arrested in real life during the trial period._

His thoughts of bitterness weren't out of envy of the Beta's though. Rather, the statement was caused out of anger over what had happened during the test. _Had I been a tad stronger, I could have...no no no! Don't think about that, just enjoy the game!_ Snapping out of his dreary thoughts, he causally walked over to where some swords where sold. Picking up his free starter sword, he examined it a few times before sheathing it.

Turning around he spotted a guy with red hair mulling over some swords as if deciding which one to buy. He had a long curved dagger across his hip, which was similar to a curved sword but a much narrower blade. He walked over to him, his amber eyes glistening with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure it'd be worth it to buy one of those swords," He interjected, frowning as he caught a glimpse of the specs. "Sure, they are better than the basic weapon, but these stats, and the fact they have durability, they're not that much better."

"Maybe you're right, but they can be enhanced right?" He then turned to him. "Name's Klien, by the way." He began, bowing slightly.

"Blaze, Very nice to meet you," He returned, bowing. "So, this you're first day?"

"Yeah. Wait, you wouldn't happen to be a beta would you?"

His mind froze up briefly at the word Beta, but he quickly shook his head. _Back up beta, but I'd much rather not talk about that._ However, just then, he noticed a man running past, a determined look on his face. Before he knew it Klein was running after him, leaving the brunet to follow.

 _Dammit Klein! You shouldn't be running after people you don't know! Granted, this is just a game and Kirito should alright, but still..._ He paused as Kirito had apparently agreed to show them the ropes.

"Blaze," He repeated his introduction, smirking a bit when Kirito looked at him funny for a second. However, Kirito just shrugged it off as they began to walk out of the town and into the fields.

 _Thankfully he didn't reveal my secret._

"Ow!"

Blaze let out a small chuckle as Klein remained crouched over in pain, clutching his knees where the boar had tackled him. "You don't feel pain in this world dumbass," He growled, shaking his head slowly. _Seriously, it never ends! Guys seem to love to play the tough guy but once they are actually in pain they squallier like dying rabbits! Still, girls are worse, with their screeching crying. It's worse than watching a pig getting dragged to the slaughterhouse. Yuck!_

In all honestly, Klein annoyed the living hell out of him. Kirito on the other hand, well considering what he did for him in the beta, he was...tolerable, if not maybe likable. At the very least he wanted to hang around and thank him. At least once Klein left seeing how the situation Kirito had saved him from was very...embarrassing to say the least.

However, having already known about Swordskills, he tuned him out, not really caring much about killing boars, something he'd done plenty of during the beta. Spiders on the other hand, tended to really really aggro him. "I know I hate spiders IRL but this," He accidentally let out.

"Do you see a Spider?" Kirito asked, looking puzzled.

Blaze just shook his head. "No, just muttering about something that happened earlier IRL, it's nothing."

Kirito just shook his head briefly before turning his attention back to Klein. While Blaze began to reminisce on how he and Kirito had basic won a competition despite him being seven levels below the normal beta.

Basically, on the last day of the beta, people were randomly put in pairs of two, then where given an option to complete a mini game. Those who won would receive an extra skill slot during the release, with the exception of the backup betas, which would just receive an extra 3000 Cor. Kirito and Blaze had been teamed up, and Blaze, well aware of his own fear of spiders, as well as his hatred for them, convinced him to try out a spider killing game.

Needless to say, they won. Dispute being under-leveled, Blaze had been clearing bugs left and right, managing to score 12-8 in under two minutes. Most people needed at least three to clear the minigame.

"Well, I've got a Teriyaki pizza waiting for me, so I'd better get going. I'll be sure to pay you two back, virtually of course. "

Blaze, distracted from his reminiscing, briefly tipped his head quizzically, which caused Klein glancing at him strangely for a brief second.

"Teriyaki Pizza?" Blaze asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, you mean you don't like that kind?"

"The only Teriyaki I like is Jerky." Blaze muttered rebelliously, placing his right hand on his hips.

Klein just shook his head, amused for some reason. "Whatever," he mummered, before proceeding with the logout process.

 _Finally, I can thank Kirito for what he..._

"Uh Kirito, Blaze, Newb question, but how do I log out."

Blaze's first instinct was utter disbelief. _Seriously! Do kids these days not read the fucking manual!_ He then winched as he realized the bad word he said. _Wait, since when did I start cussing?_

"It's not here either," Kirito remarked.

That quote got his attention. Quietly checking his own logout button, he let out a small groan before snapping back. "Oh wait, I've got a message!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Klein asked hopefully, his countenance falling when he actually began to read it.

"It said Ha ha ha ha...hahahaha...hahaha ha...ha."

"Really?" Klein asked.

Blaze just stomped the ground, his hands extending downward with an angry jolt. "Whoever played this prank on us is gonna die!" He shouted, his voice rising with every word.

Kirito looked at him funny. "It's your own fault this time you know."

He looked at the black haired Bladesman, before walking up to him in anger. "You can go suck frogs," He growled.

"I knew it!"

The whisper came from Klein. Blaze suddenly forgot his anger with Kirito and before even a brief second had passed, his blade was against the side of Klein's neck. "You tell anyone and you're cooked belly's gonna be on my dinner plate in the steed of the that boar I killed. Got it?"

Klein nodded, his complexion turning white at the angry dude. "Yo...your secrete is safe with me," he whispered.

"Good." Blaze stepped back, however he once again drew his sword when Klein decided to make the ever so wise remark about acting lessons. "That's it, your gonna die!" He roared, nearly chomping his head off. The only thing saving Klein's life now, and Blaze from eternal guilt later on, was Kirito's blade.

"This isn't the time to be fighting," he growled, glaring at them both.

Blaze was the first to acknowledge Kirito's point. "Sorry Klein," He mummered, glancing away in shame. _I really gotta watch my temper,_ he scolded himself firmly.

"Don't you two think this is weird?" Kirito added after a brief moment.

"Yeah, but there's gotta be a way to Alt-4 out of this crap," Klein admitted.

 _Alt-4...really? And how would you even press it? I swear if you mean with you're tongue, I'm going to puke!_ Blaze knew better than to say his thoughts out loud, thankfully.

"No, the only way to log out is via the button or for someone to manually pull off the Nerve-gear."

"Which is seriously getting on my nerves." Blaze muttered.

"But...I live alone?" Klein whispered, then began to freak out. "Oh no, what about my Teriyaki Pizza!"

"Forget the Stupid Pizza! We're trapped in a logout forsaken game!" Blaze shouted, glaring daggers at him.

Once again Kirito interjected. "Blaze, do you...live alone?"

Blaze shook his head. "My cousin should be getting off work soon." _Wait...she might log in as well!_ he realized in horror. "You got someone Kirito?"

He nodded. "My sister will be getting home from Kendo practice soon."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Before Blaze could comprehend what was going on Klein had already rushed up Kirito. "What's her age? Is she taken? What's she like?"

"Whoa dude, calm down, she wouldn't date a gamer to save her life. She into sports and stuff!" Kirito sputtered.

 _I'm not too sure if I should laugh or kick his balls. Hm...I'm not too keen to find out what it feels like to get kicked in the ballsack myself, though,_ he thought.

Klein just had to press on, though. In what seemed less than a nanosecond, he found himself on the grown, once again squalling in pain. Blaze fell over in mirth, while Kirito just looked on unamused.

"Hey dumbass," Blaze managed between laughs, "You can't feel pain in this world. Or at least, physical pain." He paused briefly. "Emotional pain...now that's a totally different matter entirely." he added.

He then got of from his laugh fest and patted Kirito on the shoulder. "Good man. See, girls like that. When a brother kicks a guy for encroaching on his sister." He paused briefly. "Well, at least when he's kicking an unwanted guy. Just don't do it if it's someone your sister likes, okay?"

Kirito nodded.

"Oh, so you're going to take him out on a date but not me?" Klein muttered, screaming like a little girl when Blaze drew his sword. " That's it! You're gonna die!" He screamed, but before he could move a white light enveloped him.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked, covering his mouth when he realized he cussed or at east, technically, cussed twice during the same day. _What's wrong with me? I've never cussed like this before. That's more or less Rikona's deal._

Kirito appeared beside him. "I think he's right about the acting lessons." he whispered.

Blaze just nodded. He was prepared to listen to Kirito, but not to Klein on the matter. Especially since Klein made such a big deal about Kirito's sister.

"What's going on here?" Klien asked, glancing around wildly.

Blaze suddenly smirked. "An Orchestra," he replied as if it was a simple matter of fact.

"Huh?" Kirito and Klein both looked at him funny.

"Gah! It's an Orchestra of blood!" He shouted, as blood, or at least a red liquid, fell from the sky.

"Guess they are really going for that PG-13 rating." Kirito mummered.

Blaze shot him a quizzical look. "No why, I thought this was M-rated stuff!"

"Really now? M Ratted?" Klein asked, stunned.

"Well, excuse me for not playing anything except strategy and simulation games, princess!" Blaze shouted.

"Wouldn't that be your line?" Klein teased.

"Ugh!" Blaze glanced away, a slight flush flooding over his cheeks at the mere thought.

"Welcome to my world," A figure attracted his attention as it, or Kayaba as he soon announced, began to speak. As he began to explain the situation, he suddenly felt grieved concerning his earlier actions. Tapping Klein on the shoulder, he whispered a quick apology.

"It's okay Blaze, I know." Klein replied, before Kayaba spoke about a gift.

Blaze, now curious, opened his inventory and accepted the gift, a simple mirror. He had a sickening feeling as to what was about to happen next.

A brief flash. He felt lighter overall. The weight on his chest grew slightly, probably not even a pound, and definitely less than two or three. He could feel the bulge now, something that until a few hours ago had briefly become foreign to him.

His hips adjusted somewhat, and he felt the weight of his crotch shift. His arms and legs shrank, becoming less muscular. Not blubbery, per-say, but definably less toned than the warrior he had created for his avatar.

As the flash ended, he felt his hair fall against his back. He knew without looking that his hair would now be ginger, running down to his waist. He'd have slight waves, measuring roughly five or six inches between crest. His eyes, once a sharp amber, would be a comforting light green.

Opening his eyes, he looked into the mirror, and observed his suspicion with his own eyes.

He was his own, true gender now.

A simple, teenage girl.

Her own reflection showcased light freckles and a slight, reddish cream color to her skin, the amalgamation of her mixed Irish and Japanese ancestry. In fact, she was considered to be roughly 69% Irish, hence why her facial features and hair color where not in Japanese fashion. Only her skin tone betrayed the portion of her Asian heritage.

"Is that you Kirito?" Klein, or whom she assumed to be Klein, asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Klein, that you?" Kirito asked, gasping in surprise.

Blaze just kept quiet, not really caring about their confusion all that much. To her, it was simple. She tried to be a guy. But she was a girl. Kayaba, for his twisted game, had decided to turn everyone into their real life bodies. She didn't care why or how.

In fact, considering they appeared to be trapped in this game she was glad she didn't have to pretend to be a guy the whole time.

Klein and Kirito where not so content, as they kept gabbing at each other about this. It took a bit of time for them to stop discussing the reality. Before long, Kayaba had disappeared and Blaze had found herself being dragged into an alley along with Klein.

"Did you have to drag me?" Blaze whined after Kirito had pulled her always a bit. Kirito gazed down a brief moment in apology before he spoke his mind.

"Listen, Blaze, Klein. There's a small town near here. It'd be best if we hurried there and got a head start."

Blaze was all in for this, so she nodded in consent. Klein on the other hand, had another issue. "I'd like to, but you see...I was suppose to meet some of my friends later on and I can't just leave them. Sorry."

Blaze gave him a sorrowful look, feeling pity for him for the first time. While he was an obnoxious annoyance half the time, he seemed to truly care about his friends, something she had always admired in boys. _But we can't be responsible for that many people, especially since this is a death game. And unlike Kirito, my experience with this game is still very low._

Before either of them could speak, he gave them a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry, we'll be okay. I was a guild leader in another game and with the information you've given me, we'll be fine."

Blaze observed as Kirito nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything, message me, okay?"

"You've got it!"

"Oh, and Klein," Blaze began, glancing at him.

"Yeah?"

"If you see a girl your age you want to date, take things slow and gentle, okay? You'll freak us out is you did what you did earlier," she chided affectionate.

"Thank you Blaze, I'll defiantly remember that." He began to take off, but paused. "Kirito?" He began.

"Yes Klein?"

"Your avatar now suits you better."

"Yeah, and I think that scruffy beard suits you ten times as better as well."

 _Oh cripes are they flirting?_ Blaze just shook her head slightly.

"Oh, and Blaze, you look cuter as a girl," Klein put in.

"Oh shut up!" Blaze muttered, looking away in embarrassment. "You...you look better too, though," she managed to mumble.

Klein gave her a brief smile before he took off. Blaze watched him go, her countenance saddened briefly before turning to Kirito.

Just before he took off Blaze grabbed his collars. "Not so fast buddy! You need to buy...potions," her words dried up as she saw tears streaming down Kirito's fave.

 _Are...are you crying?_ She almost asked the question out loud. Instead, she simply wrapped herself around him, comforting him with his presence. "It's okay Kirito, we'll make it through this deathtrap. Okay?"

He nodded in response, drying his tears before gazing up at her. "Blaze...how can you be so calm about this?" he asked gently.

Blaze simply let out a sigh while closing her eyes. "I...I'm not exactly unafraid. I'm just trying to avoid giving into despair." she admitted, opening her eyes once she was finished.

Kirito squeezed her gently before pulling away. "You're right though, we should buy a few potions, and you might ought to buy yourself some better fitting clothes," Kirito digressed.

She let go, feeling better herself albeit a tad bit more embarrassed about the situation. "Yeah...you're right," she mummered. "You'll wait for me?"

"Of course. Meet me at the potion shop when you are done."

As Blaze set off for the potion shop, her mind flew back to the time she first meet Kirito in the beta.

 **Flashback:**

"B...L...A...Z...E... Female."

Pressing the confirmation button, she was then brought back to the character creation screen. She made some simple changes, namely making herself seem more Asian than her Irish real life counterpart. Her hair was a raven black, with brown eyes and a brown-cream coloration to her skin.

Smiling in relief, she confirmed her choices, before finding herself in the down of beginnings.

She had scarcely taken ten steps before she found herself tackled to the ground. "He...hey! Watch it!" she shouted, gasping in shock once she saw who had bumped into her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" His voice sounded like rough sand paper, and his face was...frightening to say the least. He had a long scar going down his left eye, into his cheek. His right eye was red, glowing like a flame, and his skin was a deep pale.

"What...what do you mean by that?" Blaze gasped.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you?"

"What! No...please...don't do that!" she begged, her brown eyes watering.

"Ah, but where,s the fun in that?" 

Blaze shuttered visibility when she saw how his red eye seemed to fill with euphoria at the prospect. She shut her eyes, preparing for the inevitable. "I...I'm sorry Rikona, mother, father, Zoro. I...EEEP!" She felt an odd sensation around her breast followed quickly by a gentle squeeze.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He ended his question with a rather twisted laugh.

"Violating me, that's what it sure as hell feels like," Blaze muttered.

"Ha ha! I love that in a victim!"

Blaze let out a blood-culling scream as the squeezing got harder and harder. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. She opened her eyes, gazing around briefly before spotting her rescuer.

He stood before her, apparently protecting her from farther harm. He had what looked like a high level one handed sword, and a black coat on, with a metal Brest-plate across his chest and abdominal leather shielding his belly. "Leave her alone!" He shouted, before charging in.

She could only watch as the battle raged on briefly, aggressor and defender fighting ferociously. One angered by the loss of his prey, the other angered by the act of the perpetrator.

Then, just as her savor was about to block an attack by the aggressor, he shattered. A text icon appeared, where he use to be.

"Player PoH has been banned for sexual misconduct"

Blaze rose up and walked up to the man who rescued her. "Th...thank you," she stammered, bowing gently.

"It's no problem, nobody deserves to be treated like that," he replied sheepishly, almost as if he just realized what he had done.

"My...my name is Blaze, by the way. Ma...may I know yours?"

"Kirito."

 **Modern day.**

It didn't take long for Blaze to make her selection. Quick as a flash, she was in a blue dress with a white sleeveless Leather polo. She was surprised she could actually have afforded it, even if it was used at 75% condition and -1% durability.

One had two choices when buying armor and weapons from NPC's. New, and refurbished. New items cost and sold for the most. Refurbished items cost and sold for lest, and often would have a slight rebuff penalty to them if their condition was less then 85% when purchased.

Which one you bought was always a tactical choice. If you bought new you paid more for the item initially, but could use it longer before it needed repaired. If you bought used, sure it'd be cheaper, but you'd have to repair it quicker and it often came with a nasty Debuff. The worst Debuff was Instant shatter, which basically caused your weapon or armor to have a chance shatter on impact.

Making her way to the potion shop she bought a few health potions before nodding to Kirito, and the two headed out.

"It looks like we're all ready, Kirito," she informed.

"Right, then let's head out!" He explained, before running toward the entrance, Blaze following behind.

"Dare Wolves!" Blaze I'll take the two on the right, okay?" she asked, diverging as soon as Kirito gave a small nod. She slashed at the first one, breaking it's jaw before unleashing a vertical on the second one, vaporizing it. Freezing momentary, she felt a claw score across her before her stun debuff ran out, quick as lighting she unleashed a horizontal slice, finishing up the wolf.

Taking a small breather, she looked to her left to see Kirito had also finished his wolves, before a notification popped up.

"Kirito would like to join your party.

"Y/N"

Hitting yes, Blaze simply glared at him for a brief second in amazement. "So...sorry Blaze," he mummered.

"If you hadn't saved me from Poh during the Beta, I'd call you an Ass," she muttered.

"Is that why you decided to play as a Male?" Kirito asked.

 _I...I can not believe he just said that!_ She shouted mentally, giving him a death glare. "Okay, you're a dumb ass!" She screeched, before moving forward.

Kirito simply followed, his head down slightly. Hanoashi kept going for a brief half hour without speaking.

"Yes, that's why I decided to play as a male," she admitted softly, letting him take the lead but not saying anything else.

Three hours later Salvan came into sight. Salvan was a small town, with roughly 50 buildings, mostly townhouses, a few farm houses, inns, a small market, and a blacksmith/armorer forge. Blaze quickly ran up to the forge and got her armor fixed, temporally flashing to her men's armor during the process.

Once that was done she headed back to Kirito, who was waiting for her. "Now what, do we get an inn, or keep going."

Kirito gazed at her briefly, before tipping his head. "Are you exhausted?" he asked.

Blaze shook her head. "Not really. Why? You have something in mind?"

"There's a quest near hear which drops a one handed sword. I was...uh...wondering if you'd like to help me with it?"

Blaze tipped her head. "If you get the sword, then what do I get?"

"It'll give the blade to both players if completed at the same time," he promised.

Closing her eyes in thought, she gave out a small sigh. "And what if that's changed?"

He found Blaze's challenge to be quite founded. "Well, in the off chance, I'll give you all the items," He offered.

She shook her head wildly. "No, Cor." she barked, causing Kirito to back up slightly.

"I want 25% of the cor you make during this quest, and the five most valuable items you pick up," Blaze added.

"Oh, okay, you've got yourself a deal." Kirito extended his hand and Blaze took it, signing their agreement.


End file.
